Yu-Gi-Oh: The Cursed Treasure
by DiamondGaurdian1
Summary: I fell for someone but I longed for the sea. I am cursed, the world is cursed. I shouldn't have found it, I should have left it alone. My regret will kill me, and if so send me to the Realm I've created. Rated T just to be sure.
1. The Beginning Of The Sea Curse

**Ok to make this short there will be three story's that will connect. This story I'm pretty sure will be the shortest but I'll try my best to make it long. And as this is a crossover it does crossover from the original to GX just more later on.**

 _It was said that something in this world would curse us all but that is only a rumor._

I was born in a date that was wasn't even a date yet.

My name is Ashyara, I'm a child who is turning 8 years old.

My father past away at sea and I live with my mother.

My mother gave me a necklace (aka choker) it was beaded with three bead colors blue, black, and white.

I put it on and looked into the mirror it suited my brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Later I question what the colors meant.

I went into town, there I saw a boy I've seen him once or twice but he noticed me and walked up.

"Hello." He said.

"Um hi, I'm Ashyara." I said.

"Yeah I know I've seen you a whole lot, I'm Ray." Ray said.

Ray and I had a lot of things in common and we talked for hours.

It was almost sunset when Ray had gone home.

When I went home mother greeted me with a smile and dinner.

After I admired the necklace in the mirror.

I shall never take this necklace off.


	2. The Beginning Of The Cursed Fiancée

**Thank you to Citylover96 for favoriting me, following me, favoriting the story, and following the story. It means a lot. Thanks to every country for reading, I thought that the story wouldn't get as much love as I thought. I had also figured out the time frame I want it. Right now it will not make sense but in time it will, 11,000 BCE (before Christ) in England, almost everything should be the same as it was from the 1600's. :)**

It was said something was awaiting around thy corner but I disbelieve that.

5 years later

I never did take my necklace off.

What was really on my mind was treasure.

It was just about afternoon when my mother came into my room.

"Sweetie please get ready I have arranged something for you." Mother said.

I get my white dress with small sleeves and put a beige vest (vests back then we're not vest I think it's a long shawl or a sweater I have no name for it call it whatever you want) on.

I head into thy small kitchen.

There stood mother and another woman painted in riches.

"You must be Ashyara, I'm Lady Juliet Carlen." Juliet said.

I nod and smile.

It was very polite to nod at someone who's much more higher up than you.

Our family isn't thy richest and one of thy poorest.

"I want you to marry my son Ray Carlen, I know you two are greatest of friends. I could care less about money and power but only care what my son wants." Juliet said.

"I would love to not just for my family but for his heart to be filled with happiness and joy." I said almost blushing.

"Very well we shall post thy wedding in seven days." Juliet said.

"Very well thank you for your consideration into Ashyara. Your kind heart shall not be forgotten." Mother said.

"I take my leave, thank you for your time." Juliet said.

Mother and I both nodded as Lady Juliet left.


	3. The Curse Of Love

**Ok so the thing with "Thy" I was testing if it would look good in the story it's not permitted but let me know which you like better because I probably won't care.**

Was it love that was waiting for me, or is it the karma that comes with it.

Everyday rolled by almost fast, Lady Juliet had me fitted in a beautiful dirty white medium length dress.

The sleeves were long like most traditional dresses and were hemmed at the sleeves and top.

The top was squared and showed the very top of the cracks of my breasts.

My brown hair was wavy and showed the earrings Lady Juliet gave me.

My dark blue eyes shined in a way that even I have never seen.

Soon Mother and Lady Juliet were trying to get me to the door.

When I was out the door and into the carriage, mother had to help with the skirt of the dress.

When the carriage got to the church.

I got help and formal took the offer.

The church was huge and massive at the same time.

It was covered in stones and very little of vines and moss.

I paused and waited almost scared to go see my faith and future, not just for me but for Ray as well.

From this day forward I shall change my maiden name from Maria to Carlen...


End file.
